It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag restraint system for protection of a vehicle occupant. The air bag restraint system includes a restraint cushion which is rapidly inflated by discharging gas from an inflator when the vehicle experiences a predetermined rate of deceleration.
Restraint cushions are typically comprised of several fabric panels sewn together along mating edges. For example, the prior art discloses restraint cushions having one or two main panels and two end panels joined together by sewing several seams to form the restraint cushion. The prior art also discloses pillow shaped restraint cushions having one or more panels joined together by sewing at least two seams.
Each additional seam that is sewn and each additional panel that is used in forming the restraint cushion increases the assembly cost of the restraint cushion.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved restraint cushion which minimizes the number of panels used in forming the restraint cushion and which minimizes the number of seams sewn to interconnect the panels so that the assembly costs of the restraint cushion are reduced.